Home
by NerdyAndProud
Summary: Twoshot. Both are the same story, but songfics to the same song. Troyella. R&R. Please.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it.

**Home**

After the musical, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montes fell in love and happily dated for two years. Then, Gabriella went away to college. They loved each other too much to let go, so they agreed to try long distance. Troy stayed in Albuquerque and became the Wildcats assistant coach, while Gabriella went away to NYU. The long distance thing sort of worked. They would IM, text, write, any way of staying in contact. Everytime Gabriella went home for a holiday, Troy's family had to go visit more family, so they hadn't seen each other in four long years, yet, somehow, they didn't even think about cheating, not once. Her and Troy hadn't had too much contact in her senior year, so nobody had come to her graduation, and she was fine with that. She didn't want them to come, it would cost too much money. Gabriella missed Albuquerque more than anything. Right now, she was on her plane ride home. Her mom had agreed to pick her up at the airport.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.__  
_

A tear slid down her face. Would her friends be mad at her? She had only ever kept in contact with Troy. She was the only one who had gone to college, everybody else had good job offers, enough money, couldn't get in, or didn't want to go. Even Taylor. But, it was Troy she missed the most. NYU was fun and hard, it was, but, Gabi missed her home way too much.

_I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

Karen Montez dialed a familiar phone number.

"Hello?" the male voice on the other line answered.

"Hi Troy, it's Karen Montez."

"Oh, hey Mrs. Montez, it's been a while," pain was evident in Troy's voice when he heard the name Montez.

"Listen, Troy, I was wondering if you would pick someone up at the airport for me in a couple hours, I know it's last minute, but, I'm sick," she completely lied. Yes, she missed her daughter very much, but she knew somehow Troy missed her more.

"Um, ok, what's the info?"

"Umm, flight 81, Gate 22 at 4:00pm." (made that up, oh, and I know Troy wouldn't be aloud in the gate, but for the sake of the story, he is)

"Alright, got it, what's the person's name?" he asked.

"Umm, you'll know who it is," she answered, wanting to surprise Troy.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Oh, well, then, bye," he said, kind of confused.

"Bye."

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best __girl or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

Tears were now flowing freely down Gabriella's face. A part of her wished she had never gone to college.

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
__  
_The second Gabi's plane touched the ground, her heart skipped a beat. She was home! Well, almost, at least. The plane taxied to the terminal.

Troy got to the airport at around 3:53 and looked at the arrivals list to see where this mystery person had come from. He saw NY, NY. New York? The only person he knew who was in New York was… no, it couldn't be. Mrs. Montez would have told him. But, then again… Nope, it couldn't be her.

Gabriella got out of the plane at 4:08 and looked around for her mom.

Troy looked around at the people exiting the plane, looking for someone who looked in the least bit familiar. He gasped at about the twentieth person out the plane. Her brunette waves were unmistakable.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

Gabriella scanned the crown for her mom, when she saw someone staring at her with deep blue eyes. She gasped. This was not what she expected. She smiled her first real smile for the first time in four years. She squealed as he ran toward her, picked her up, and started spinning her around. When he was done with that, he engulfed her in a bear hug. She didn't know why, exactly, but, tears started coming in bucket loads. She cried into his shoulder, it feeling so god to be in his arms again. "I love you Gabriella," he said.

"I love you too, Troy," she said as he kissed her.

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, how was my first oneshot?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ** __


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't so much Troyella, it's more of Gabi reuniting with 'the gang.'

**Home (continued)**

Troy loaded Gabriella's luggage into his car. They both got in. Tears had not stopped rolling Gabriella's cheeks and Troy understood that. He understood that she was trying to hide her secret pain of missing this place o much. She hadn't been in Albuquerque to stay for four years. Although the town was kind of dull at times, it was still her home. She had stayed in New Mexico the longest she'd ever stayed anywhere. Technically, she was still at the airport. The airport wasn't her home. Gabriella was looking out the window at what she had missed so much.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

Karen Montez picked up her phone and dialed another familiar number.

"Hello?" Taylor Danforth answered. She and Chad had gotten a quickie marriage about two years ago.

"Hi, Taylor? It's Karen Montez, Gabriella's mom."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Montez, I haven't seen you in months," Taylor answered.

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you about. I was wondering if you and Chad would like to come over to my house for dinner, you know for old time's sake."

"Oh, we would love to, if only Gabriella were here," she answered sadly.

"If only."

"Well, see you later."

"Yeah, see you later Taylor," she answered. She hung up. She then dialed Sharpay and Zeke Baylor and Kelsi and Ryan Evans. They agreed to come over, also.

_I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

Gabriella tried to wait patiently as her and Troy made their way down Melhuse Way (completely made up), but Troy could tell it wasn't working. He grabbed her hand in an 'everything will be alright' way. She gave him the biggest smile she could muster. Then, he felt something on her finger ad gave her an even bigger smile. "You're still wearing the promise ring?" he asked.

"Troy, I haven't taken it off in four years."

Now that Troy and Gabriella had had their little reunion, she was nervous about seeing the others. They had all been like family to her. Her dad died when she was five, so, besides them, she only had her mom. She missed them so much.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

"Mrs. Montez, is Troy coming?" Sharpay asked. They were all sitting down on the couch. Dinner wasn't ready yet, so they were just talking and laughing.

"Umm…" Karen said. She wanted to surprise them. Just then, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" she says, going to the door.

_  
__So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
_

Troy and Gabriella pulled into her old drive way. "We're here," Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella says, in one of the happiest moods of her life.

They walk up to her door hand in hand, and wrung the door bell.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

"Oh good, you're here," Karen greeted them. "Everybody's here, so Troy ome on, Gabi, wait out here, we'll surprise them." They nod as troy follows her into the house, as Gabriella just waits.

"Hey everybody!" he greets them, as he gets into the living room.

"Hey," thy all mumble back, as they see him nearly every day.

"Guys, guess what, I brought me a little date," he says, trying to give them the wrong idea.

"What!" they screech.

"When did you break up with Gabriella?" Chad asks.

"I didn't."

"You're cheating on her, bad Troy, bad!" Sharpay says, getting up and smacking him with a pillow.

"What? I would never cheat on Gabi!"

"But the only way you could not be cheating on her is if your date was…Oh my god!" Taylor exclaims, jumping up. _  
_

"What is it babe?" Chad asks, confused. Taylor rolls her eyes, but then notices, nobody else understands either. "You guys don't know who his date is, do you?" she asks.

"No," they all answer.

"Alright, how many years had Gabi been at NYU?" Taylor asks, trying to give them a clue.

"Uhh…four," Kelsi says. Then, her eyes widen. "Oh my god!"

Taylor runs for the door. She swings it open, revealing a tearing up Gabi. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both scream and give each other tremendous hugs.

"Taylor McKessie, I missed you so much!"

"Actually, it's Danforth now," she says, showing off her wedding ring.

"For how long?"

"It's been almost two years," she states proudly.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you!" She says, as they walk back towards the living room.

"Why did Taylor just scream oh my god?" Chad, back in the living room, confused. "And who is this date?" Everybody besides Kelsi and Troy were still confused.

"God, Tay, you didn't tell me your husband was still an idiot," Gabriella says, causing everybody to see her.

"GABI!" they all scream, and run and hug her.

"Man, I missed you guys so much!" she says.

"We did too, but that doesn't matter, because, now you're home."

"Yep, I'm home," she says, as Troy captures her in another kiss. Everybody else groans.

"Well, it appears four years hasn't changed anything," Sharpay says as they all laugh.

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

Ok, so, now this song doesn't apply to her anymore, thank god. She's home!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, so, I decided to continue this, but, this is it, I promise!**

**Paige**


End file.
